


Un poco de honestidad

by Kmiya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Spider-Verse, Spoilers, but a good family, from the comics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmiya/pseuds/Kmiya
Summary: Karn le mira y luego de un rato asiente, comprendiendo. Parece ser que los tres eran hilos descosidos.
Kudos: 3





	Un poco de honestidad

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado al final del arco de Spider-verse de los comics, así que spoilers sobre eso. Y me encanta Anya.

El portal se cierra quedando sólo ellos tres en Loomworld. Bill habla un poco con Karn antes de ir a revisar qué edificios pueden adaptar para sus viviendas. Por el silencio Karn casi se olvida de la chica que parece entretenida observando las distintas ‘ventanas’ de la Red de la Vida y el Destino. Iba a dejarla ser, pero algo en su mirada... no, en su pose le llama la atención.

―¿Arrepentida? ―Le pregunta, porque sigue sin quedarle claro cómo alguien tan joven ha aceptado dejar su mundo y su vida por una misión como esa, en un mundo donde los únicos habitantes serán ella y dos sujetos mayores.

Anya le mira con una ceja alzada. Siempre le ha parecido curioso lo expresivas que eran las máscaras que portaban las arañas.

―¿De qué?

―De dejar todo atrás.

Aunque él puede abrirle el portal cuando quisiera si lo piensa bien. Así que tal vez la pregunta ha sido un poco tonta, no que pueda volver a atrás y evitar hacerla.

El que la chica se eche a reír mientras niegue con un gesto lo deja confundido.

―No era mentira lo que le dije a Jess: hay suficientes arañas en mi mundo como para que mi ausencia afecte algo.

Karn puede sentir la verdad en sus palabras, pero...

―A pesar de tu casco, puedo notar como sigues mirándome de forma fija. ¿No me crees?

Tal vez no solo sus máscaras eran las expresivas.

―No, lo siento, te creo.

Anya mira hacia la red de forma ausente un momento, casi como si diera por terminada la conversación, pero no se marcha. Puede sentir que hay algo más ahí y lo confirma al verla rascándose la nuca antes de suspirar y volver a verle.

―Ok, seré cien por ciento honesta contigo. Sólo para dejar las cosas en claro ¿bien? ―Mira de nuevo hacia las ventanas que muestran la vida de las demás arañas, casi está seguro que su mirada se detiene por más tiempo en la que corresponde a la Tierra 616, pero no puede asegurarlo. Al final ella vuelve a verlo y suspira―. No tengo familia, mi mejor amiga (la única amiga que me quedaba) está más a salvo sin mi ahí y nadie notará mi ausencia. Siento que aquí seré de más ayuda. Sí, sí, bubu, pobre de mí, ahora puede sonar el violín más pequeño del mundo.

Y se calla, esperando. La lastima, la pena, palabras que intenten consolarla, lo que sea. No que Anya le haya dicho todo eso buscando algo, sólo quería dejarle las cosas en claro. Está lista para contraatacar, se nota en la posición tensa que ha tomado.

Karn le mira y luego de un rato asiente, comprendiendo finalmente. Parece ser que los tres eran hilos descosidos, a la deriva; pero ahí volvían a tener la opción de entrelazarse, de estar unidos a la red.

―¿Crees que William pueda conseguirnos libros?

Es el turno de Anya de quedarse mirando. Aun no nota del todo sus rasgos por la máscara, pero puede notar como se relaja, parece que por fin ha dicho algo correcto. 

La joven araña le sonríe, divertida.

Tal vez comienza a comprenderla.

―Si me abres un par de portales, puedo conseguir varios muy interesantes.

―Espero que entre tus métodos no esté el robar.

―No, claro que no... puede que alguno lo deba tomar prestado sin permiso.

―Así que "prestado".

―Sí. Aunque... solo no se lo digas a Billy, que quede entre nosotros ¿ok?

Ambos se ríen.

Es rápida la familiaridad entre ambos. Karn puede sentir que ella no le odia ni parece culparle de nada.

Le gusta esa chica.

Ella y William se volverán (o tal vez ya lo sean) en su nueva- no, en su _familia_.

Karn se da cuenta que es la primera vez que siente que no odia estar en Loomworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Justicia para Anya, Billy y Karn.
> 
> Escribí esto para un reto en la página de 365 Historias (https://365historias.tumblr.com/). Tengo otro ubicado luego del Spider-geddon que subiré igual.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> PD. Soy mala poniendo títulos, sorry.


End file.
